


Past Reminders

by EveriDaze



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: i think, implied disownment, indigo's parents suck, parental neglect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze
Summary: An odd story-thing I wrote based on some thoughts about Indigo- It jumps around to different points but I hope it’s easy enough to understand!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Past Reminders

“Can I have thome?” His father glanced down at him- A visit from up above. He raised a brow. “Some?” The child nodded. “…Some.” Indigo caught what his dad was doing. “Thome.”

“Some.”

“Thome.”

“ _Ssss_ ome.”

He began to nervously grab at the bottom of his shirt.

“Th… th…” His brows furrowed in concentration. “Th… thhhh…” 

“Alright that’s enough.” His father sighed after seeing he was clearly not getting it. “Work on it later.” There was something in his voice that made Indigo hesitant to accept the bit of sweets shared with him.

… … …

Some students were reading.

Some were studying.

Others were playing.

Indigo was doing none of those things. 

He stared up at the cloudy sky, eyes alight. Another bright flash came down. “Indigo… What are you doing…?” Corona asked, pausing on her way from the bookshelf. “Watching- It'th really cool!” 

“But it seems rather scary, doesn’t it…?”

**“Nah. Juth cool.”**

His mother frowned at him. “You should focus on your studies, dear. At this rate you’ll never be able to join your father and I.” Indigo’s wide smile slowly slipped off his face. “But…”

“Studies, Indigo. Do them.” He glanced away. “Okay…” He replied, hesitantly setting his book of choice away.

… … …

“Indigo? Your turn.” The teacher called.

Indigo stood quickly, going over to where the teacher stood. “Now, Indigo…” They waved to the shelf. “Find a hat you feel drawn to. If there is none, we will bring another set later.

He felt his classmates’ eyes on his back as he looked at the set, eyes landing on an indigo top hat. A small tug pushed him to grab it. He stared. Then, hesitantly set his hand in it… And pulled a black, classical wand. He grinned. This was it! His hat! He. He could learn to fly now! He’d be able to-

"Why are you purple!?”

Indigo blinked, looking at his wide-eyed classmates. “Wha…” 

“You’re purple!” Another chimed in. His eyes darted to his hand… Which was indeed purple. He threw his hat and wand onto the ground, panicking. “WHAT!?”

“Calm down Indigo!” His teacher tried to say. “We’ll figure this out-”

“Weird!” Another kid exclaimed. “What!? No I’m not-” 

“Then why are you _purple_!?” 

“His clothes are changing too!”

“Everyone settle down-”

“I…” Indigo backed up from the hat. “I dunno… I… I don’t…” His vision blurred. “I…” He couldn’t handle this.

_This was supposed to be his day._

He turned and hightailed it out the room. By the time someone went to chase he was long gone.

… … …

He frowned, tapping his wand in his hand. Then glanced at the tree. “C'mon… Get me up there!” He waved his wand and jumped. It just sparked- No floating at all. A group of students looked at him as they passed, then returned to their conversation.

His brows furrowed. He knew what they were saying- He could feel it.

_He can’t fly yet._

_What a weirdo._

_He makes things weird colors. He can only do electricity-_

_He’ll never make it up there._

He let out a frustrated yell and sent his wand flying.

He folded his arms and glared at it. The looked up to the large clouds dotting the sky.

_He had to make it up there_.

**_He just had to._ **

He snatched the stupid stick from off the ground.

… … …

Indigo shifted nervously, straightening his outfit once more. He glanced to the stage, then to his wand. He was. Going to fail. He couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t do it. 

He never did it before. 

But he’d have to do it now.

“Indigo.” The teacher’s voice called from outside the curtain. His heart leapt out of his chest. _“Please… Please, **work**.” _He silently begged himself, before stepping out.

He was glad this was a private ceremony… His parents were the only ones out there and his knees already felt prepared to give in.

He stepped out into the light. His teacher was there. They gave him a slight nod, and he turned to the seats. His parents were there, watching with piercing eyes. He quickly waved his clouds to his head (he should’ve done that before- no wonder they were giving him such odd looks) and held tightly to his wand. Then… He jumped.

His shoes slammed onto the wood. 

_No._

He jumped again- And fell again.

_No. No._

He jumped again. And again. And again… But to no avail. Finally, his teacher’s voice rang out.

“That’s enough, Indigo.” The command was so clear he couldn’t help but look up like a deer in headlights. “It is clear that Amaryllis has rejected you. You will remain here, unallowed into Stratoverse unless you can prove otherwise.”

Tears filled his eyes. “Wha- No! No I can do it! I can-” 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” That was his father. “If this is Amaryllis’ will, then there’s no use changing it.” The even tone… The empty stars his parents gave him… The realization struck like a bullet to his heart; they didn’t love him before.

And now they never would.


End file.
